Fandangoing for 2006
Notorious Fandango announced their 2006 events under the title Fandangoing for 2006. Revival of the Fandango Blockade Package: The original blockade package: http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=17385 Same thing as before, only now we're expanding to make it cross-ocean, more "training" oriented, and there is no-obligation for your flag. Here's how it works: You are a royal on any ocean, with a blockade coming up. You approach us, asking for help. We provide: *An Admiral *A Vice Admiral *A Supply Coordinator *A Paymaster *2 Jobbing contacts *Around 4 XO/Nav teams You provide: *An Admiral in training *A Vice Admiral in training *A Supply Coordinator in training *A Paymaster in training *2 Jobbing contacts in training *Around 4 XO/Nav teams in training We run the preblockade, and the first two rounds while you watch. We mix the navvers up, so your guys get to nav too. Round 3 and beyond, your flag will run the blockade independently, after you've had a couple hours experience. All your guys "in training" follow our guys around and watch them. They'll explain what they're doing and why. We'll run the whole thing out of Ventrilio or Teamspeak, depending on your preference. The other big change from how we ran it last time: no obligation. Job with us in the future if you like. All we ask is save us some hearty slots, and loan us enough officer badges to get the job done. Be Monarch for a Day! Wanna get your picture taken as the king or queen of Fandango? Press some buttons, declare some wars, get a portrait with a scepter, talk to Redthepirate on royalty chat. The going rate is 50k, and you get to spam Fandango with /fbroadcasts. That can't be all bad. Additional details found here: http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=36573 Be Monarch for a Weekend and ATTACK STUFF! People complained when we offered the 'king for a day' thing, that we weren't going to let them be king over the weekend, and we were going to maintain votelock, and we wouldn't let them drop warchests, or push the 'disband' button, or expel crews. So we ran the numbers, and we think we can work with that. For the bargain price of 1.5 million pieces of eight*, you can be the real, no kidding, no screwing around, solo monarch of Notorious Fandango for the whole weekend. We prefer that you pick an island to blockade, and drop a warchest on it. We prefer that you arrange which island to drop on a week in advance with us, so we can get all our floating done / etc. We'll be there with bells on, and we'll use your 1.5 million on jobber pay and supplies to have a real go at the island. Some extremely tough targets might need more than 1.5 million to have a real go at them, and we'll give you our best info/advice during the process. The offer only extends to Officer or higher members of NF, but NF has always accepted alts, so if you're in Silver Dawn (for example) and have always hated those Carpe Noctem bastards (for example) I'm sure we can work something altish out. *You will be required to put an additional 500k deposit down for the safe return of the flag. Upon handing control of the flag back over to NF intact, your 500k will be returned to you. Meke Island The devs sniped us on the Blockade Practice Island (curse you Apollo!) so now Meke is a worthless rock. (but aren't all islands?) If anyone wants it, make us an offer, otherwise we're dusting the fort. Bye bye bid tickets. Ketchy Cubby World Tour Remember how we did a blockade on Spring Island last year, and invited the ocean to play Ketchy Cubby? Yeah, well we decided there's not enough of that these days, and there's waaaaay too many alliances, and waaay too many times that the same 6 people are driving the boats for every flag in the freakin web. Plus, we're interested to see what no-pay blockades are like nowadays. So we're going to go on tour. We're going to pick a flag deep in the alliance web. We're going to blockade them. We won't pay jobbers unless someone donates poe to do so, but we might do raffles or something similar. And we're going to invite the ocean to come play core-rules Ketchy Cubby during the blockade. We'll do a first prize, but we'll also keep track of how each player places, and assign them points like NASCAR drivers get. (for more info on Nascar points, see http://nascar.about.com/od/standings/a/nascarpoints.htm) That comes into play a little later. When the blockade's done, we're going to look at that flag's alliance links, and roll some dice to pick an ally at random. Then we blockade them within the next week or two, schedule permitting, and they will be given the priviledge of hosting the next round of Ketchy Cubby. If we get an ally that doesn't have an island, we roll the dice again and move further down the web. Note that (per the rules) a flag can make themselves immune from hosting by simply dropping their alliance with the guys we're blockading. Yay for fewer alliances. Note, though, that if everyone drops their alliance with the guys we just blockaded, we're pretty well stuck blockading the same guys next week. That might piss them off. Have fun with that conversation. Every week, the Ketchy Cubby players accrue points like NASCAR, and we have a big grand prize at the end of the World Tour. If we roll the dice and land on an island that you want particularly hard, donate some jobber payment poe to us and we'll happily use it. Original KC thread with the rules: http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=313659#313659 Bigass Blockade To top off all of the other great events for this season, we're going to be throwing a party hosted by a Babylon island! If you had fun at our Xi blockade, then you'll want to make sure you're a part of this one! Category:In-game events